Before Spring
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Sebelum musim semi. Sebelum mereka menikah, Karin harus tau mengapa Sasuke membangun 'tembok' dan membuat nya 'tak tersentuh'. Karin sadar dia tak akan pernah bisa menang dari gadis merah muda itu, karena dia mempunyai sesuatu yang Karin tak punya. Dia bersinar dengan caranya sendiri. /"Kau akan menjadi kartu AS ku"/ "Karin?bisakah kau melepas topeng mu saat bersama ku?"/


_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 _ **Before Spring**_

* * *

.

 _"Dan saat ku membuka mata, tak ada rasa menenangkan itu lagi. Tempat nya masih sama, tapi segalanya telah berbeda. Kau telah pergi."_

* * *

Kerongkongan ku terasa sangat sakit. Suara berdenging panjang memenuhi rongga telingaku.

Gelap.

Semuanya terasa gelap. Aku membuka mata dan yang nampak hanyalah kobaran api yang sangat dahsyat.

Suara berdenging itu masih ada, disertai suara teriakan dan kerongkongan ku yang terasa semakin sakit.

Aku terengah dan sekumpulan orang membawa ku menjauh dari tempat itu, tapi rasanya aku terjebak dalam pemandangan mengerikan.

Tenggorokan ku kering dan aku baru menyadari, akulah yang berteriak dan menimbulkan suara berdenging itu dalam telinga ku. Hanya ada aku.

Sekelebat bayangan sebelum detik-detik mobil yang ku tumpangi terjungkal dan meledak di jurang adalah, si kuning bodoh yang melemparku menjauhi mobil; masih dengan cengiran menyebalkan nya, dia berkata menyayangi ku dan ingin aku tetap hidup.

 _Sial._ Aku mencengkram kemeja putih yang kini sudah bergradasi dengan banyak warna kotoran.

 _Kau curang, Naruto-nii. Kau curang. Kenapa tak kau biarkan saja aku mati bersama mu? Dengan begitu kita tak akan menghadapi dunia yang penuh kepalsuan ini._

 _Kini, kau meninggalkan aku sendirian. Kau jahat Naruto-nii. Aku benci kau!_

Satu butir air mata berlalu melewati pipi ku, _airmata_ adalah hal yang aku hindari sepanjang hidup ku.

 _Kita tak boleh menunjukan kelemahan kita pada orang lain._

Itu yang Naruto- _nii_ katakan. Tapi, kini dia tak ada. T _ak kan pernah ada lagi._ Persetan dengan semua ucapan penyemangat mu, Naruto!

Kini kau telah pergi, siapa lagi yang akan membantu ku untuk bangkit dari semua ini?

"Nona Karin?!" Sebuah suara yang ku kenal memenuhi pendengaran ku dan menubruk ku dengan dekapan hangatnya seperti biasa. Tanpa ku buka mata, aku sudah tau siapa pemilik wangi tubuh seperti ini.

"Kakashi" Aku menyahut pelan, tak bertenaga untuk sekedar membalas pelukan nya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, nona. Aku turut berduka untuk Tuan Naruto" Kakashi mengusap noda di pipi ku, lebih tepat nya air mata ku yang berderai kembali.

"Dia curang. Seharusnya dia mengajak ku" Aku terisak sambil terus menatap bangkai mobil yang masih dalam tahap evakuasi itu.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menggenggam tangan ku tanpa berkata apapun. Bagiku dan Naruto, Kakashi sudah seperti kakak kandung kami sendiri. Pengabdian nya kepada keluarga Uzumaki sejak dia berumur 10 tahun, membuat Kakashi menjadi orang kepercayaan keluarga Uzumaki untuk menjaga ku dan Naruto.

Kakashi mengerti maksud perkataan ku barusan, dia tau bahwa aku tak mau lagi ada di dunia ini. Dia tak aku sudah lelah akan semua _ini._

Kakashi menyentuh kepalaku dan menyandarkan ke bahu tegap milik nya.

"Tapi, tetap saja. Aku bersyukur kau telah selamat, _Kayiin"_

Aku memejamkan mata sambil terus menikmati semilir angin pegunungan yang terasa mengejek ku. Sehingga menerbangkan seluruh rambut merah ku ke berbagai macam arah, Kakashi mengumpulkan seluruh rambut ku menjadi satu dan mengikatnya dengan ikatan rambut berwarna hitam.

"Jasad tuan Naruto telah ditemukan, tubuh nya terhimpit badan mobil, dan 80% tubuh nya sudah terbakar; tak berbentuk"

Seorang polisi menghampiri kami sambil menunjukan sikap hormatnya, aku terdiam membisu dan Kakashi yang menjawab semua perkataan polisi itu.

"Aku mendapat perintah dari tuan Uzumaki untuk memakamkan jasad Naruto di kampung halaman nya, jadi-"

"Tidak. Makam kan Naruto disebelah rumah ku" Aku memotong perkataan Kakashi dan membuat kedua pria itu mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap ku heran.

"Itu permintaan terakhir Naruto. Dia ingin terus berada dekat denganku. Dan, ini juga **perintah** dariku" Aku menjawab raut bertanya mereka dengan suara datar tanpa menoleh.

Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya; paham akan maksud ku, "Baiklah, laksanakan apa yang baru saja Nona Karin perintahkan"

Polisi itu memberi gerakan hormat, "Siap" dan berlalu menuju sekumpulan orang dekat bangkai mobil itu.

Kakashi menepuk pundak ku, "Setelah ini, hidup mu tak akan _seperti dulu_ lagi, Karin. Kau akan menjadi satu-satu nya pewaris tunggal menggantikan Naruto. Kau harus siap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk"

Aku mengagguk kaku, "Ya, aku tau itu. Aku bahkan siap untuk menjadi boneka mereka"

Aku pun berjalan menjauh menuju mobil yang telah disediakan untuk ku, Kakashi membulatkan matanya terkejut dan sesaat kemudian mengusap punggung ku.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Karin"

Aku _mengusap_ seluruh wajah sedih ku dan menggantikan nya dengan wajah dingin-sama seperti yang selama ini Naruto tunjukan- sudah cukup bersedih nya. Hatiku sudah mengeras dan tak pantas untuk kesedihan lain nya.

"Tuan Minato akan tiba sore ini. Dia menyetujui permintaan terakhir Naruto" Kakashi duduk disamping ku, aku tak menjawab nya dan memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela.

Membayangkan _kemungkinan_ apa yang akan mereka perintahkan kepadaku?

* * *

Upacara pemakaman berjalan tanpa adanya air mata kehilangan. Itu membuat ku kesal. Seakan-akan jiwa Naruto tak pantas membuat _mereka_ mengeluarkan air mata.

 _"Karena kematian direktur Uzumaki, saham perusahan mereka akan tak stabil. Aku penasaran. Apa yang akan dilakukan calon direktur mereka yang baru?"_ Sayup-sayup, ku mendengar para pria tua berdasi membicarakan diriku.

Ya, apa yang akan kulakukan? Aku tak sepintar Naruto dalam berbisnis dan lidahku tak setajam Naruto untuk memojokan para konglomerat haus kekuasaan itu.

Aku hanya yakin pada diriku sendiri. Lagipula, aku pun tak punya pilihan lain. Aku sudah berada di ujung keputusan, hanya aku yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Uzumaki untuk melanjutkan bisnis kami.

Aku sempat tersentak ketika seseorang menyentuh bahu ku.

"Karin, kita harus bicara" Lalu otot wajahku pun segera membentuk kurva melengkung semanis mungkin ketika mengetahui _suara_ siapa itu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ayah"

* * *

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang sudah menantimu di depan kan?" Ayah memang tak suka basa-basi. Baru saja aku duduk di ruang keluarga, dia sudah membor-bardir ku dengan segala macam pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu.

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja, aku akan menggantikan Naruto"

Ayah mendengus meremehkan, "Tapi aku _belum_ mempercayai mu"

Aku mengangguk sambil memasang wajah datarku, "Aku memang _belum_ pantas untuk menjadi pemimpin, menggatikan Naruto. Tapi, karena ini adalah keadaan mendesak, kau tak punya pilihan lain selain diriku kan, ayah?"

Minato tertawa lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Astaga, aku tak percaya! Kemana Karin gadis kecil-ku yang manis, hmm?"

Aku tersenyum sinis, masih mempertahankan wajah datar ku, "Dia masih disini, ayah. Tapi, telah tertutup semenjak kematian ibu"

Tawa Minato seketika sirna dan berganti dengan wajah serius nya lagi, menatap Karin dengan tajam, "Baiklah, mau ku abaikan bagaimana pun, kau tetaplah anak biologis ku"

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi _gadis manis-ku_ sekali lagi dan perankan kartu As ku?" Aku membalas tatapan nya sengit.

 _Cara apalagi yang akan dia lakukan untuk membangun bisnis sialan nya ini?!_

"Karin... Kau harus menikah, dengan seseorang yang sudah aku putuskan. Yang pastinya akan membangun kerja sama diantara kita"

Kurasakan hatiku mencelos ketika mendengar penuturan nya yang terasa menyakitkan.

 _Benar-benar. Dia benar-benar membuatku menjadi boneka nya._

Aku mencengkram ujung mini-dress ku dengan erat, bibir bawah ku terasa perih karena menahan isakan yang akan keluar jika aku membuka nya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Karin _sayang-ku?"_ Ayah berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan ke arah ku.

Aku menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyak nya dan menghembuskan dengan perlahan.

Aku mendongkakan kepala sambil menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga, "Tentu saja, ayah"

Aku berkata dengan ceria, disambut tepuk tangan tunggal dari Ayah yang tersenyum girang, "Kau memang anak kesayanganku!"

Ayah memeluk ku singkat dan berlalu meninggalkan ku, "Pastikan besok kau datang tepat waktu untuk proses pertuangan."

Dia berkata diambang pintu sebelum bunyi pintu ditutup meloloskan satu butir airmataku.

" _Sial._ Air mata bodoh! Kenapa kau keluar lagi?! Sial!" Aku memukul meja dengan keras, menimbulkan kegaduhan di atas meja; gelas kristal saling bergesekan dan bunyi gemirincing memenuhi ruangan.

"Seharusnya, kau bisa mengatakan tidak" Suara seorang lelaki disertai uluran sapu tangan menyambutku dengan hangat.

Aku mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengelap bekas air mataku yang mengotori hiasan mata, "Seharusnya, kau juga tau... _aku tak bisa"_ Aku meremas sapu tangan itu sambil terisak.

Kakashi menarik kepalaku kearah dadanya dan mengusap rambut ku lembut. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya terdiam sambil diiringi tangisan ku yang semakin kencang.

* * *

Aku termenung sambil menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut merahku. Rambut merah yang menjadi ciri khas ibuku-ibu _kami_ \- wanita yang telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk keluarga ini, bahkan sampai nyawa nya yang berharga.

Kejadian itu memang sudah berlalu 10 tahun, tapi rasa pahitnya masih terus menggerogoti hatiku. Aku terpejam ketika merasakan angin yang semakin kencang dan ingatan _itu_ kembali lagi.

Seharusnya, aku menurut kepada ibu saat dia menyuruhku untuk tetap diam dirumah.

Seharusnya, aku dan Naruto tidak berlarian di pekarangan.

Seharusnya, aku tak mengabaikan suara tembakan pertama yang kami dengar dari arah gerbang.

Seharusnya, ibu tak perlu berlari keluar untuk melindungi kami berdua.

Seharusnya, ibu tak perlu menghadang peluru yang datang ke arah kami.

Seharusnya, ibu _tak perlu_ mati.

Banyak seharusnya,seharusnya dan seharusnya yang selalu ku sesali setelah kematin ibu. Segalanya berubah 180 di keluarga kami. Ayah tak pernah pulang ke rumah dan sibuk dengan _urusan_ nya di luar sana.

Hanya ada aku dan Naruto yang menjadi bulan-bulanan para pejabat yang berusaha merampas kekuasaan kami.

Segala macam tekanan itu memaksa Naruto untuk berfikir dewasa lebih cepat dari remaja kebanyakan. Dia telah memimpin perusahaan besar Uzumaki sejak berumur 16 tahun.

Ayah memaksa Naruto untuk menjadi kartu As nya untuk menghancurkan segala macam halangan yang ada.

Naruto layaknya menjadi seorang Raja terkuat di bidak catur yang dimainkan oleh Ayah. Tak ada yang bisa menghancurkan nya _saat_ _itu_ , bahkan aku pun sempat merasa segan untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan nya.

Tapi, Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Dia selalu menjadi'tameng' untuk segala macam _ketidakadilan_ yang hendak dilakukan ayah kepada ku.

 _"Gunakan aku saja, ayah. Jangan pernah menyentuh Karin untuk dunia kotor mu. Karena dia adalah **adik**_ _ **ku** "_

 _"Baik, tapi kau tau pasti suatu saat nanti. Suka atau tidak suka, Karin akan terjun ke dunia ini"_

Aku sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan ayah dan Naruto, 3 bulan sebelum kematian Naruto.

Dan kini, perkataan nya hanya sebuah fatamorgana semata. Dan perkataan ayah menjadi kenyataan, aku _benar-benar_ akan mengikuti jejak nya.

Aku sudah terjebak dalam permainan ini sejak lama-sejak ku lahir.

"Ternyata, kau disini Karin" Suara berat Kakashi menyapa, diiringi wangi citrus menenangkan menguar dari lelaki yang sudah menemani nya sejak kecil itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil ke arah nya saat dia menempatkan diri di kursi kayu samping ku.

"Hanya sedang berbincang dengan angin" Ujarku tanpa dia tanya.

"Kau seharusnya meninggalkan pesan untuk ku. Aku hampir kewalahan mencari mu kemana-mana" Kakashi menghela nafas lelah sambil mengeluarkan buku bersampul merah muda.

"Buku apa itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk buku yang berada dalam genggaman tangan nya itu.

Kakashi menunjukan cover nya pada ku,

" _The Night Before Dead"_ Aku membaca perlahan judul yang tercetak besar di atas gambar seorang pria yang sedang memegang boneka dengan erat.

"Tentang apa?" Pertanyaan ku membuat Kakashi menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya, aku menyadari dan langsung menyembunyikan pipi memerah ku.

Aku memang jarang bertanya soal apapun yang sedang dibaca oleh Kakashi, namun rasanya kali ini buku itu sungguh menarik.

"Umm, ini sebenarnya novel romansa remaja" Ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

Aku menaikan satu alis dan tersenyum mengejek, "Ohoho? Mulai berpindah haluan, eh?"

Kakashi mendengus pasrah, "Bukan, aku tetap menyukai-mengagumi- buku icha icha paradise itu, tapi kurasa otak ku butuh sedikit penyegaran. Agar, setidak nya bisa tau permasalahan cinta apa yang sedang remaja hadapi saat ini. Lebih tepatnya, permasalahan cinta apa yang kau hadapi" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk ku dengan ujung pembatas buku.

"Hah? Maaf saja, aku tak berniat memiliki masalah percintaan sekarang. Masalah perusahaan saja sudah cukup membuat ku pusing" Aku terkekeh, namun seperti nya Kakashi tak menjawab gurauan ku. Dia menghela nafas berat, dan ku tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Besok, _mereka_ datang kan?" Kakashi mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menaruh buku itu di samping nya.

"Eh?Ya... Mereka tentu akan datang. Besok aku harus bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya " Senyum kupaksakan, Kakashi tetap tak bergeming menatap langit yang mulai kehilangan sinar rembulan.

"Karin, boleh kah aku meminta satu permintaan?" Kakashi menoleh menatap ku.

"Ya?"

"Saat bersamaku, lepaslah topeng mu itu. Aku tau kau kesakitan"

Entah mengapa, saat Kakashi berujar, satu butir air mata langsung mengalir melewati pipi kiri ku. Dan selanjutnya,satu butir airmata itu berangsur-angsur memiliki banyak pengikut dan sukses membasahi lengan baju yang kugunakan untuk mengelap nya.

Kakashi tersenyum lega dan menggeser tempat duduk nya mendekat ke arah ku, "Begini lebih baik bukan? Setidak nya tak ada yang mengganjal di hati mu" Kurasakan usapan halus Kakashi di atas pucuk kepala ku.

Malam itu, tak ada yang membuka mulut lagi, sampai ku tertidur di pelukan hangat Kakashi. Yang kurasakan setelah nya adalah; dia membaringkan tubuh ku di kasur kamar dan menyelimuti ku dengan perlahan. Tak lupa kata-kata ajaib milik nya dibisikan agar tidur ku semakin pulas.

Aku pun tak bisa membayangkan, apa jadinya hidup ku tanpa Kakashi.

.

* * *

To be continue..

* * *

Hey Yo!

New story from maa *kedipkedipganjen

Karena besok udah mulai aktifitas seperti biasa #GoodByeHoliday

jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat cerita baru daripada lanjutin cerita yang udah ada *timpukpakebatu

Maafkan kebiasaan buruk ku yang satu ini! Doakan supaya aku bisa lanjutin cerita ku yang terbengkalai secepat mungkin!

Karena ngumpulin mood dan ide buat lanjutin cerita tak semudah nemuin tukang es di bulan puasa (?)

.

.

Oke, daripada nambah ngaur, kalo sempet mohon review nya yaaa sayang Q!

.

.

.

God bless Us!

With Love,

Nala.K


End file.
